


Ангелы - не идиоты!

by Astarta_Oo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarta_Oo/pseuds/Astarta_Oo
Summary: Не то, чтобы Азирафаэль был таким уж наивным. В конце концов он прожил почти шесть тысяч лет рядом с людьми. Он прожил шесть тысяч лет рядом с людьми и Кроули — так было точнее. А демон, как вы можете догадаться, не самое невинное создание на Земле и его влияние за столько лет естественно сказалось на ангеле. Частично.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Ангелы - не идиоты!

Не то, чтобы Азирафаэль был таким уж наивным. В конце концов он прожил почти шесть тысяч лет рядом с людьми. Он прожил шесть тысяч лет рядом с людьми и Кроули — так было точнее. А демон, как вы можете догадаться, не самое невинное создание на Земле и его влияние за столько лет естественно сказалось на ангеле. Частично. Не зря же Азирафаэль смог не только спуститься в ад вместо друга и поплескаться там в ванной, но и потребовать у Михаила уточку! Резиновую.

Так что Азирафаэль давно не был наивным ангелом, но иногда красноречивое молчание создавало у собеседников именно такое впечатление. На самом же деле он часто молчал, потому что не мог придумать другого ответа, кроме нецензурного, и в такой ситуации молчание и улыбка казались самым удобным выходом из положения. К тому же, вы даже не представляете, как много приходилось писать объяснительных, извинительных и прочих отчетов даже из-за одного неудачно брошенного нецензурного слова. И это не говоря о нотациях Гавриила, которые совсем были не обязательны, но которые он все равно каждый раз зачитывал. Одному Богу было известно, как их не любил Азирафаэль и как сильно старался избежать.

Так что даже Кроули, его друг и враг на протяжении нескольких веков, до сих пор велся на этот прием с молчанием.

— И ты забрал у них книгу? — с восхищением спросил демон, отставляя бокал с вином в сторону. Он чуть наклонился к нему и его ноздри продолжили раздуваться в охотничьем азарте. Это было так отчетливо видно, что он смог задеть его любопытство, что Азирафаэль не удержался от небольшой победной улыбки.

— Да, а что тут такого? — аккуратно отрезал он кусочек блинчика и положил на язык, тут же прикрывая от блаженства глаза. Еда — вот то, ради чего стоило жить на Земле.

— Но они же трахались! — громко прошипел Кроули и заозирался по сторонам, как будто в закрытом магазинчике мог быть кто-то еще кроме них.

— Они совокуплялись, поэтому и не заметили, как я забрал книгу — это оказалось удобно, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль и Кроули снял очки, чтобы посмотреть на него своими невероятными глазами.

Впрочем, вполне может быть, что именно этого ангел и добивался. Чтобы друг наконец снял свои темные очки и можно было без проблем посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, наблюдая за вертикальным зрачком. Глаза — не только душу человека показывали, но и все эмоции демонов. Даже те, о которых они сами не догадывались.

Азирафаэль, как завороженный принялся наблюдать за изменением ширины зрачка и за тем, как из просто желтого, глаза у него стали ослепительно золотого цвета. Действительно, такой редкий момент стоил того, чтобы забрать у очередных наркоманов-идолопоклонников единственный томик кулинарных изысков пятнадцатого века, только чудом попавший на оргию. Его чудом, если честно, но признаваться в этом ангел не собирался.

— Мой друг, мне кажется, что отпуск в Аду на тебя плохо повлиял. А как же мораль? Ты побывал в центре греха и никого не попытался наставить на путь истинный?

Азирафаэль наклонился через стол к нему поближе, и доверительно прошептал:

— Если ты меня не сдашь туда, — и показательно посмотрел на потолок, — то какая разница? Люди сделали свой выбор и они им довольны. Может это все согласно Его замыслу?

И снова сел ровно, отрезая себе кусок изумительного блинчика, вот только чуть порозовевшие щеки выдавали некую нервозность.

— Ну и я одарил небольшим чудом маленькую девочку на улице, когда уходил оттуда.

— И что же это было? — скептично поинтересовался Кроули.

— Шарик. Воздушный шарик и я показал ей фокус с вылетающим из рукава голубем.

Кроули закатил глаза и откинулся обратно на спинку стула, совершенно расслабившись. Вот теперь он узнавал своего ангела.

— Не могу поверить, что ты даже не дал ей леденец, — притворно покачал головой Кроули и облизнулся, показывая свой раздвоенный язык.

Азирафаэль подхватил на вилку последний кусочек блинчика и с удовольствием его прожевал. Затем промокнул губы салфеткой и отложил ее на край стола, потянувшись за бокалом вина. Очень хотелось ответить, что да, а что он еще мог сделать в этой ситуации? Еще минуту назад он как будто побывал в Содоме и Гоморре во время очередного пиршества, а сейчас стоял посреди туманного Лондона и перед ним была милая девочка пяти лет, которая круглыми глазами на него смотрела. Он растерялся!

Но, судя по появившейся хитрой улыбке Кроули, стало понятно, что демон если и не прочитал его мысли, то их направление точно смог уловить.

— Так значит, ты просто вспомнил старые времена?

— Какие еще времена? — поспешно отпил из бокала Азирафаэль, даже не ощущая прекрасный букет вина. — Пришел, забрал книгу и ушел. Всего лишь. Ничего необычного.

— Да-да-да, — протянул демон, потянувшись за своим бокалом и вновь его наполнив. — Обычное дело для ангела попасть на оргию.

— Ох, мой дорогой, ты тоже на них присутствовал. И ничего, — возмутился Азирафаэль, из-за чего Кроули еще более довольно улыбнулся и даже, кажется, загордился?

— Мне так нравится, когда ты начинаешь огрызаться, знаешь? У тебя кудряшки от этого топорщатся, — соблазнительным голосом заверил его Кроули, вновь прикладываясь к бокалу и отчетливо ему подмигивая.

Настала очередь Азирафаэля закатывать глаза, потому что за последние две недели Кроули уже надоел ему с этими третьесортными подкатами. Такое впечатление, что он купил какой-то бульварный роман и теперь отрабатывал все фразы из него на ангеле. Нет, чтобы хотя бы попробовать пару фраз из любого произведения Джейн Остин, не то, чтобы Азирафаэль и ее сильно любил, но это было бы лучше. Намного лучше.

— Тебе поставили в план соблазнить ангела? — все же не выдержал он и задал вопрос прямо в лоб. Кроули слегка нахмурился, поднял бокал выше, покрутил его, будто пытаясь найти в этом действии особый смысл и слова, которыми можно было бы говорить, но в итоге просто допил вино и поставил его обратно на стол.

— Нет, мне вообще снизу после нашего триумфального возвращения не звонили. И не писали. И не передавали весточки жабой. Вообще никак не связывались и не скажу, что расстроен из-за этого.

— Но ты меня соблазняешь? — озадачился Азирафаэль, слегка нахмурившись. Если это не было его заданием, тогда что, слава Гавриилу, сейчас происходило? Он отчетливо понимал, что упустил что-то из виду, что-то важное, но по всей видимости недоступное для понимания ангела. Иначе давно бы понял что это.

— Так что происходит? — озадаченно спросил Азирафаэль, хлопая ресницами и смотря на Кроули. Тот слегка покраснел, вскинулся, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же резко вернулся в прежнее положение и что-то пробурчал себе под нос.

— Мой дорогой, я не расслышал, — расстроился Азирафаэль и Кроули сверкнул на него своими золотыми глазами с максимально расширенными зрачками.

— Я говорю, что я тебя соблазняю. По-настоящему. Флиртую, окучиваю, подкатываю — можешь называть это как хочешь! Но ты же ангел, ты этого не понимаешь, конечно, надо сразу говорить правду, обязательно прямым текстом, еще трижды потом повторить, чтобы точно дошло, — разошелся Кроули, размахивая руками и то прищуривая, свои невероятные глаза, то открывая их максимально широко.

Азирафаэль продолжил шокировано сидеть на месте, замерев в не самой удобной позе с поднятой рукой, и внимательно следя за каждой эмоцией на лице демона. Который, по всей видимости, не на шутку разошелся, потому что все продолжал и продолжал говорить о том, какие ангелы тугодумы и вообще.

— Но зачем? — несколько раз моргнул Азирафаэль отмирая и неловко улыбаясь. Он действительно не понимал, зачем было флиртовать с ним. И кому. Кроули?

— Но, — запнулся тот на полуслове и не менее глупо моргнул в ответ. — Потому что это такой ритуал? Ты мне нравишься, я тебе отсыпаю комплиментов и вот, ты открываешь передо мной свои врата Рая и мы возносимся в Эдемский сад.

— Но тебе там не понравилось, — заметил Азирафаэль, вообще не понимая, при чем тут был Рай, сад и прочие места, ведь это было второе нелюбимое время Кроули. После четырнадцатого века.

Кроули тяжело выдохнул, почти выпуская весь воздух из легких и схватил бутылку, чтобы отпить так. Прямо из горла.

— Ты мне нравишься, — вытирая рот рукой начал он. — Я хочу тебя радовать. Делать комплименты. Угощать вкусной едой. Целоваться хочу и трахаться тоже. Так понятней? Обычно, чтобы этого достичь, люди друг за другом ухаживают, что я и попытался сделать.

Азирафаэль внимательно посмотрел в его искрящиеся в буквальном смысле слова глаза и распрямил плечи, снова мило улыбнувшись. Ладно, о таком он действительно не думал, потому что…

— Я думал, мы с тобой давно в гражданском браке и нам это уже не нужно?

Кроули с характерным щелчком захлопнул отвалившуюся челюсть и едва не прикусил язык. Повисла тишина. Азирафаэль сидел прямо, чинно сложив перед собой руки на столе и улыбался, а Кроули продолжал неверяще на него смотреть и то открывал рот, то его закрывал, впервые за много веков не находя ответа.

— То есть не нужно? — в конце выдавил он, прищуривая глаза и с опаской смотря на ангела.

— Ну, — чуть занервничал Азирафаэль, ибо кажется, что-то сейчас пошло не по плану. Которого, естественно, не было. — Я тебя называю дорогим. Ты меня спасаешь. Мы с тобой вместе с сотворения мира, пережили Апокалипсис и вряд ли даже Смерть сможет нас разлучить. К тому же мы вместе обедаем и ходим в театр. Я думал — это очевидно. Даже обычные люди принимают нас за парочку. И ты постоянно повторял в каждом втором предложении это «мы» -«мы».

И вопросительно посмотрел на Кроули, который сидел, как громом Всевышней пораженный. Азирафаэль немного поерзал на месте, поправил идеальный манжет рубашки и даже с помощью небольшого чуда убрал грязные тарелки со стола.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я мог не мучаться последние пару недель и просто заграбастать тебя себе?

Азирафаэль натянуто улыбнулся.

— Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду под заграбастать. Если то, что я должен вместо тебя творить зло, то прости, но нет. А вот если ты хотел меня обнять, то мог просто подойти и…

И он даже не успел договорить предложение, потому что его уже прижимали к черному пиджаку с рубашкой, под которой быстро билось сердце человеческой оболочки Кроули. Азирафаэль немного неловко положил ему руку на спину, обнимая в ответ и таки закончил:

— Обнять, потому что мы же на одной стороне. На своей.

— Ты в таком случае еще отдашь мне супружеский долг за все потерянное время, — наполовину с угрозой, а наполовину с предвкушением, прошипел Кроули и поцеловал его в кудрявую макушку.

О, к такому Азирафаэль был готов и тайная полка с нецензурной литературой в его магазинчике давно была прочитана. К тому же, если ты ангел, это еще не означает, что ты идиот. Особенно если живешь рядом с Кроули более шести тысяч лет.


End file.
